1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a . nano layer structure and manufacturing method thereof, and especially relates to a semiconductor nano layer structure and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
There exist urgent needs in the applications of high efficiency, low cost, large area and flexible displays or optoelectronic devices to the field of energy and mobile communication industry. In this regard, it is a must to make a breakthrough in conventional high efficiency and high cost manufacturing methods for ICs and low efficiency, low cost manufacturing methods for displays with glass substrate or thin-film solar cells, so as to meet the future requirements of the energy and mobile communication industry.
Recently, one-dimensional semiconductor nanostructure has become an essential component for the next generation electronic devices; optoelectronic devices, sensors or energy transforming devices owing to its unique features on mechanics, electrical conductions, optics, thermodynamics and chemistry. Nowadays, various semiconductor nanostructures have been developed. Many research teams utilize these semiconductor nanostructures to manufacture devices with various functionalities. However, it is a big challenge on how to transfer assembly, process and integrate the one dimensional semiconductor nanostructures to form nano electronic devices in a large scale and large area, and the aforementioned processes should be controllable, uniform and repeatable.
The main issue is that it is difficult to control the alignment and stacking direction during arranging, of the semiconductor nanowires in order to form a large area layer structure. Furthermore, for forming a semiconductor nano layer structure, conventionally it requires to disperse the nanowires on a substrate, this will lead to constrain on the followed manufacturing process. Therefore, to method that can form a large area and free-standing semiconductor nano layer structure composed of the semiconductor nanowires is very important.